


When the World is Falling Down

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: If nothing else, they have each other.





	When the World is Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autobratty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/gifts).



> For my partner. I wish I could do this for you <3

Rodimus dragged his pedes, feeling empty and tired.  His shift had finally ended, and now he could retreat to his room to do meaningless things until it was time to go to sleep and then start the process all over again.

What was the point?  To just keep doing the same thing over and over again?  The only thing different was the kinds of mistakes he was making.  Day in and day out.  The best he could hope for was nothing going _too_ wrong, and most days that was too much to ask for. 

Today had started and ended poorly.  Everyone had come to him with a problem, and he'd only been able to solve a few of them, and even then they were more bandaids than solutions.

Rodimus sighed, his shoulders and spoiler sagging.  At least he didn't have to pretend anymore.

Finally at his door, Rodimus tiredly entered his pass code and went inside.

Rodimus stopped, finger hovering over the light switch, when he saw a light already on in his room.  It took him a second to process what was going on, and then he saw Megatron turn towards him.  He smiled, and then turned back to what he had been doing, and a moment later soft string music found Rodimus' audials.

"What's all this?" Rodimus asked.  He tried to sound enthused, but he didn't have the energy today.

Megatron shrugged as he approached him.  "It's not much, but I noticed that you've been down lately, and I was hoping a nice evening might cheer you up."  He held his hand out to Rodimus.  "I got you some energon sweets."

A smile played at the corner of Rodimus' mouth as he accepted Megatron's hand.  "You shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't I?"  Megatron lead Rodimus over to the table, lit gently by candles.  "You are my conjunx.  I should try to cheer you up as best I can."

"Yeah, but, I mean, I'll be alright.  These things pass."

Megatron shrugged a little as he pulled out Rodimus' chair.  "I'm sure it will, but if I can hasten the process, then all the more better."  He pushed the chair in, leaving a kiss upon his helm before circling the table to his own chair.

"I'm okay, really," Rodimus tried to brush it off.

"Then this is just because I love you."

Warmth bloomed in Rodimus' chest as they shared a smile.  "Thank you, Megatron."

"It's no problem, Rodimus."  Megatron picked up one of the sweets from the tray.  "These are the kind you like, yes?"

Rodimus nodded and leaned forward to accept the treat, smiling blissfully as it melted on his glossa.  Sweetness flooded his mouth and he couldn't help but close his optics to really savour it.  When he reopened them, he found Megatron smiling back at him.

"Thank you, Megatron.  This is so nice."

"I'm just glad I got the right ones."  He chuckled as Rodimus popped two more into his mouth, wiggling a little with delight.  "Once you have had your fill, would you like to dance?"

Rodimus swallowed what remained of the candy, then said, "I would love to."

Megatron stood and skirted the table, holding out his hand in offering to Rodimus.  He took it happily, taking a few steps from the table and then letting Megatron pull him in close.

"Would you like to talk about what has been troubling you?" Megatron asked after a few turns.  "Or is life just getting to you?"

Rodimus sighed.  "It's a bit of both."

Megatron massaged Rodimus' spoiler mount with his thumb.  "Talk to me."

"It's just...  I dunno.  Life has just felt kind of pointless lately.  Like, I'm not doing anything worthwhile, and what I _am_ doing, I'm usually doing wrong, and...  I dunno, is this it?  Is this my life now?"  He waited for Megatron to say something, but when he didn't, he added quietly, "It's dumb.  Forget it."

"If it's upsetting you, then it's important," Megatron said. 

"Like I said, I'll get over it."

"Would it help if I told you I feel the same way sometimes?" Megatron ventured.

"I mean...  I guess."  Rodimus met his gaze.  "What do you do about it?"

Megatron shrugged.  "I try to do things I enjoy.  I try to remember why I enjoy life."

Rodimus let his optics drop to Megatron's Autobot badge.

"I don't know what the meaning of life is," Megatron murmured.  "Perhaps I will never know.  Perhaps there is none.  But would you like to know what I _do_ know, Rodimus?"

Rodimus cocked his helm.

"I know that I want you in _my_ life, whether it has meaning or not."

Rodimus couldn't help but smile a little at that, and it sparked a warmth in his chest as he rested his helm against Megatron's chest once more.  "Thank you.  That helps.  _You_ help."

"I'm glad."  Megatron slowed their swaying until they were just embracing.  He stroked Rodimus' helm and hummed along with the music, his voice rumbling into Rodimus' frame.  "I love you, my sun.  If nothing else, you bring joy to my life, and I cannot begin to tell you how important that is to me."

Rodimus lifted his helm so he could look into Megatron's optics, and found them full of love and empathy.  "I love you, too," he murmured, then stretched up onto the fore of his pedes as Megatron stooped down.  They kissed softly, comfortingly, and once they had had their fill, Megatron took his hand once more and they started to dance again.

"If you can, call upon this moment when you doubt your place in this world," Megatron said.  "If you cannot, call upon me, and I will come as soon as I am able to.  I will bring you a reminder, or else I will give you a new memory to cherish.  Because I want you around for a long time."

"You are too kind to me."

Megatron stopped dancing and tilted Rodimus chin up.  "No, Rodimus.  You deserve all of my kindness and more.  I only wish I was a better mech so that I could give you more."

Rodimus shook his helm as he pulled Megatron back down for another kiss, but before their lips met, he whispered, "You make me so happy, my love."

Humming happily into the kiss, Megatron smiled against him.  When he pulled back, Megatron said, "Then I'm doing my job."


End file.
